1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolator circuits, i.e., circuits which respond to an input and generate an output varying with but isolated from the input. Such circuits are useful, for example, in the transmission of signals into and out of hazardous areas, where a direct connection could permit dangerous energy levels to pass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques have evolved various isolators capable of developing an output current isolated from the input. In one such isolator, an input current creates a magnetic flux, and an amplifier develops, by means of the isolated output current, a feedback flux to balance with the input flux. This type of isolator, although serviceable in many applications, is not fully satisfactory because a phase lag takes place in the circuits of the isolator, and an error is likely to be introduced into the output current due to this phase lag when the frequency of the input current is high.